Romance in Rosewood
by sexygurl06
Summary: So heres another try of A Romance in Rosewood. Please be paitent im just trying to write the best story i can.
1. Chapter 1

**So im replacing all the chapters ive done so far because I just did not like where I was going. Im trying really hard to give you guys an amazing story. I love reading fanfictions that keep me wanting more and that's what I want for all you readers. SO here goes again **

Aria Montgomery woke up bright and early Monday morning. She couldn't wait to get to school to see Ezra. She was grounded over the weekend so its been a couple of days since she has seen him. She quickly got in the shower and then found an amazing outfit that she was sure would turn his head. After she was dressed she came downstairs to see her family eating breakfast.

"Morning everyone." She said cheerfully.

"Good Morning Aria." He mom said as her dad and brother looked up and smiled at her. She smiled back but at the same time it was hard lying to them every time she said she was going to one of her friends when in fact she was going to Ezras. But she knew that if she told them them, they would never let her see him again and there was no way she was going to let that happen.

After she had breakfast she got her things together and headed out the door. She couldn't drive to school fast enough, all she wanted was a few minutes alone with Ezra before class started. When she finally arrived at school, she practically ran all the way to her English classroom.

"Hello Handsome." She said walking in the room and closing the door.

"Hey hows my gorgeous girl?" He said taking her in his arms.

"Im good, but I missed you this weekend."

"I know me too, but we are here now so lets make the most of it." He said leaning in for a kiss. Just then they heard a knock on the door and then a tall beautiful Brunette walked through the door.

"Jackie. What are you doing here?" Ezra said going over to hug her, which made Aria more jealous then ever.

"I wanted to see you. I heard you were teaching here and I thought I would stop by and say hello."

"Wow im so glad you did. Oh Aria this is Jackie Molina. Jackie this is Aria one of my students."

"Aria its so nice to meet you." Jackie said offering her hand.

"Its nice to meet you too." Aria said shaking her hand. "Thank you Mr. Fitz for your help. I have to get something from my locker before class starts." She added while walking out the classroom.

"Jackie I am so happy to see you. I have class in a few minutes but maybe we can have dinner tonight to catch up?"

"I would love that." She said kissing him on the cheek as the bell rang and students began piling in the room. Jackie left walking right past Aria who had the deadliest glare as she took her seat.

"Ok class welcome back hope everyone had a great weekend. Today is the start of our Shakespeare section. We will be starting with the famous Romeo and Juliet and ending with A Midsummer Nights Dream." He said as he passed out Romeo and Juliet.

Aria had a hard time focusing on class, all she can think about was How Happy he seemed when Jackie showed up. Who was this person anyway? Maybe she was an ex girlfriend that he still has feelings for.

"Aria?" He said taking her out of her thoughts.

"Yes Mr. Fitz?"

"Please pay attention."

She just nodded, though it was hard because she cant get him and Jackie out of her head.

"So Romeo and Juliet, the famous story of star crossed lovers who went to great lengths to be together despite the feud between their families. Ok lets get started, I need a Samson, Gregory and Mama and Papa Capulet. So how about Mark as Sampson, Holden as Gregory, Lucas as Papa Capulet and Hanna as Mama Capulet." He said as the four of them got up with their books and headed to the front of the room. They did their readings and then sat back down.

"Ok class what I want you guys to do is modernize The play. Re read the first act and re write it to where it sounds like it was written in todays time." He said as the bell rang. "Aria stay a minute?" He asked as all the other students left.

"Who's Jackie?" She asked when the last group left.

"My Ex Fiancé." He answered and Aria felt her heart break.

"We broke up about a week before we met." He continued and he could tell this was tearing her apart.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" She asked trying hard not to cry.

"Because I never really thought it mattered. I mean you never talk about your Ex's."

"I have to go." She said turning towards the door.

"Wait. Come over tonight? After my dinner with Jackie."

"Not tonight." She said walking out the door.

She couldn't believe he never told her about Jackie. It was totally different then her not talking about He ex's. He was almost married to the woman, and now he's having dinner with her. What if they rekindle their romance, she doesn't know what she would do if he broke up with her for Jackie.

**So theres the new 1****st**** chapter. Let me know what you guys think **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2. Thank you so much for all the reviews **

Ezra sat at his desk wishing Aria would have let him explain. He was just having dinner with an old friend, who he just happened to have almost married. But all that didn't matter because he was in love with Aria. After sitting and thinking for about an hour grading papers, he finally decided to head home to get ready for his dinner with Jackie.

He had called Jackie and told her to meet him at the grille at 7; he didn't want to pick her up because that could then give her the impression that this was a date. He got home, hopped in the shower and then got dressed. Before he knew it, it was 6:30 and he headed out the door for the grille.

"Hey Handsome." Jackie said as he walked up to the Grille.

"Hey Jackie." He replied giving her a hug.

"I have missed you so much Z." She said sitting at the table.

"I've missed you too Jackie, but I think you should know I'm seeing someone."

"Of course you are." She said obviously disappointed.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I should have known you would not be single."

"So tell me. What have you been up to?" He asked changing the subject.

"Well I work at Hollis, which I absolutely love. I don't know what else to say, I've just been busy with working and trying my best to have a social life. I haven't really dated much since we broke up."She said looking down.

"I love teaching High School English, and I teach an AP class so I have some amazing students."

"Yea like that Aria girl. I think she might have a crush on you." Jackie said jokingly.

"What, what makes you say that?" Ezra asked nervously.

"Well she glared at me as I was walking out. But I guess you must see that a lot, you are super gorgeous."

"Thanks but I don't see it." Which was true, he honestly don't know why all the girls in his class has crushes on him. He found it all rather funny. Aria of course being the exception.

"Do you ever wonder what went wrong with us?" Jackie asked.

"You weren't ready to be married." He said simply.

"And you were?"

"I guess not." He answered truthfully. He was crushed when Jackie called off the engagement, but after meeting Aria a week later he realized that he wasn't ready to be married, at least not to Jackie. He can see himself being married to Aria. Of course that is still a long way away; she is still in High School.

"So tell me about your girlfriend?" Jackie asked.

"I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Come on Z, this is what friends do."

"Well she is smart, loves English, and loves old movies. It amazes me sometimes how much we have in common." As he was saying this, he couldn't help but smile.

"Jackie could you excuse me for a minute?" He asked getting up from the table. He had to call Aria and make sure she was alright.

"Of course." She replied smiling.

He went by the bathrooms to call Aria, but then he noticed her sitting with her parents. Crap, he thought to himself and was about to go back to Jackie when Ella Spotted him.

"Ezra this is a pleasant surprise."

"Yes it is." He said trying not to sound nervous.

"Would you care to join us?" She offered.

"No I'm actually here with someone." He said and he saw Aria as she was holding back tears. All he wanted was to comfort her and tell her how much he loves her, but with her parents being right there he knew that would be impossible.

"Ok well I guess we will see you tomorrow at school." She said cheerfully.

"Of course, have a good night." He said while he walked quickly back to His table.

"Is everything ok?" Jackie asked as he sat back down.

"Yea, sorry I just ran into a co worker."

She smiled and then their food came so for a while they concentrated on eating.

"They have great food here." Jackie said as she finished her burger.

"Your still a dream girl when it comes to food. Most girls couldn't handle a half pound burger." He said laughing.

"Well you know me, ive never worried about my weight." She said smiling.

He really was having a great time, he forgot how much fun Jackie is to be around. But she was still no Aria, he just hoped Aria wont stay mad at him forever. He knows it frustrates her because they cant do this in public, the only thing they can do is take out in his apartment. But for him that was enough, he just loves being with her. It doesn't really matter to him where they eat as long as their together.

They finished their food and now their standing outside by her car.

"I had a great time tonight." Jackie said.

"I did too, we should do this again."

Just then Jackie started leaning in for a kiss, their lips connected before he realized what was happening. He suddenly pulled away but when he did he realized they had an audience. Aria, Ella and Byron had come out of the grille at that very moment. He saw Aria who suddenly ran in the opposite direction. Ella and Byron looked worried as they had no clue what was happening with their daughter, and All Ezra wanted to do was run after her. But of course that would look very weird.

"Um so sorry to interrupt." Ella said as she grabbed her husband's arm and headed in the direction that Aria ran off in.

"Wow I guess she really does have a crush on you." Jackie said laughing, but Ezra was no longer paying attention. "Ezra?"

"What? Oh sorry, I should go Jackie."

"Ok, well it was great seeing you again. I'll give you a call." She said giving him a hug and then getting into her car.

Ezra gave a slight smile and got into his own car to go home. He kept praying that Aria will just hear him out.

**So theres chapter 2. Please R/R and ill try and update soon **


	3. Chapter 3

Aria couldn't believe what she just witnessed, and whats worse is she couldn't even confront him right then and there because her parents were right next to her. She ran all the way home and collapsed on her bed, her mom came in her room moments later.

"Aria what happened?" Her mom asked concerned.

"I don't know, I'm fine." Aria said lying.

"Aria he's your teacher, you shouldn't be upset because he's on a date."

"Mom you don't know what your talking about." She said coldly.

"I know what its like having a crush, I use to be a teenage girl." Ella said trying her best to understand.

"Its not that."

"Then what is it?"

"I don't know mom."

"Okay well I'm here if you need to talk." She said walking out the room.

Ella came downstairs after talking to Aria and joined her husband in the living room.

"We have a problem." Ella said.

"What? Is Aria ok?"

"She wont admit it, but she was upset when she saw Ezra and that woman kissing."

"Why would she be… oh I get it, she has a crush on him."

"I think she's embarrassed by it, so lets not draw attention to it."

"What should we do then?"

"Just give her time to get over it."

"What if she doesn't?"

"Then we will deal with it, but Byron its just a crush. She will move one, they always do." Ella said laughing.

The next morning Aria woke up with an empty feeling. Ezra tried all night to talk to her, but she just wasn't ready. She got up and got dressed then went downstairs.

"Morning Honey, how are you feeling?" Ella asked.

"Better." She lied.

"I'm gonna head to school early." She said grabbing her stuff and heading out the door. Once she arrived at school she went straight to meet her friends.

"Hey Aria. Are you ok?" Spencer asked.

"I saw Ezra kiss someone else." She said in almost a whisper.

"WHAT? I will kill him." Hanna added.

"What are you going to do?" Emily asked.

"I don't know, maybe I should let him explain but what good reason could he have?"

"You'll never know unless you talk to him." Spencer miss reasonable said.

Aria pondered that as she saw Ezra walk passed her and head into his classroom. She sighed and headed towards his room.

"Hi." She said closing the door.

"Aria about last night.." He started.

"I don't wanna hear it. You kissed your ex finance and why shouldn't you? I mean you can kiss her in the middle of time square, and we can never do that. Stolen kisses at school and make out sessions in your apartment I guess don't cut it for you." Aria said wiping tears away. Ezra hated seeing her like this, and of course all that was enough. But he knew he couldn't just tell her that, he had to show her. And for that he will need to beg for help from her friends.

They didn't have much time to talk before the bell rang, Aria took her seat and Ezra began the lesson for the day.

"So let me ask you something, do you think true love can conquer all?" He asked as he waited for an answer.

"I think it can if both sides are in it." Aria said. "Love is not always easy and you have to fight a lot for what you want." She continued.

"Is it worth it though?" He asked and she could tell he was done talking about the book.

"You tell me."

When class ended she couldn't help but think how awkward that was as she walked out of the room quickly as the bell rang. Ezra then asked to speak to Spencer, Hanna and Emily after all the other students have left.

"I know you guys know about me and Aria." He said taking the three of them by surprised.

"Yea and we know you cheated on her." Hanna said coldly.

"I didn't, Jackie kissed me and I pushed her away."

"Look Aria is our best friend, and right now she is hurting." Spencer said.

"I know, and I wanna do something special for her, to prove that I do love her. Im enlisting your help and im going to go to her parents and tell them everything. I want her to have her normal relationship she wants and deserves.

The three girls stood there in shock as he spoke of his plan.

"Wow Fitz you have some set of balls." Hanna said laughing.

"Will you help me?"

"I'm in but you better not hurt her." Emily said walking out of the room.

"I'm in too." Hanna and Spencer said in unison.

"Thank you, and please don't say anything to Aria yet."

They nodded and headed to their next class.

**So a little shorter but this is all leading up to a big part of the story. Up next Ezra goes to Arias parents and tell them everything, then with the help of her friends he plans a romantic night that Aria will never forget. Please R/R **


	4. Chapter 4

So Ezra had a plan to meet with Ella and Byron on Friday and then hopefully have his romantic date with Aria on Saturday. The rest of the week she pretty much avoided him at all cost. He knew she was hurting but he just wished she wouldn't shut him out. Her friends have been doing a great job keeping up appearances and not saying anything. He met with Hanna at the local jewelry story Thursday night, he was picking out a promise ring for Aria.

"This is gorgeous." Hanna said picking one up.

"Hanna you have said that about all the rings."

"Well there all gorgeous."

"But which one is perfect?"

"This one." She said picking up a Princess-Cut Lab-Created White Sapphire and Diamond Accent Promise Ring in Sterling Silver.

"Wow that's Aria." I said mesmerized by the beauty of this ring. We were in line paying for the ring when Mona walked in.

"Hanna! I thought that was you. What are you doing here with Mr. Fitz?"

"I'm not. I stopped by to look at some earrings and he was here as well. And he asked for my opinion." Hanna said partly lying.

"Well no one has taste like us. Are you buying an engagement ring?"

"Um, yea." He said. He was afraid only teenagers bought promise rings so he just went with engagement ring.

"May I see it?"

"Sure." He said showing her the ring.

"Wow that is gorgeous."

"Thanks and thank you Hanna for your opinion, have a good night girls." He said paying for the ring and walking out.

The next morning he woke up with sick feeling to his stomach, he was so nervous about talking to Ella and Byron. What if they cant accept them as a couple? Surly they will be upset, but maybe they can see past their anger and see how in love he is with their daughter. Today he was the one avoiding Aria, he didn't want to talk to her until he came over tonight to talk to her parents. Her friends were taking her away for a sleep over tonight so she would be out of the house. He was going to tell them everything and show them the promise ring. He wanted so badly to have their blessing and support.

"Can we talk?" Aria asked after class.

"I cant right now, I have to go." He said walking out of the room.

"I think Ezra's mad at me?" She said walking up to her friends.

"Why would he be mad? You didn't kiss an EX." Hanna said

"Maybe I was too hard on him."

"Lets not think about that right now, tonight is girls night." Spencer said trying to change the subject.

"I don't know, I think I should try and talk to Ezra."

"No. Ar, talk to him tomorrow." Emily said.

"Please we never get girls night." Hanna begged.

"Ok ok you guys win." Aria said as they walked to their next class.

Ezra headed over to Aria's about 7, he still wasn't sure how he was going to do this but he knew it needed to be done. He nervously knocked on the door and about a minute later Byron opened up.

"Ezra what a surprise, do come in." He said opening the door as Ezra walked in.

"Ella Ezra's here." Byron shouted upstairs. A few moments later Ella came down.

"Hello Ezra."

"Sorry to stop by like this."

"No worries, your welcomed anytime." Byron said as they headed to the front room to sit down.

"Theres something I have to tell you." He said getting to the point. "I'm madly in love with your daughter and she's in love with me."

"I'm sorry did you hear him correctly?" Ella asked her husband.

"I know what you must be thinking but what we have is real."

"You, a teacher is dating a student?" Byron asked starting to get angry.

"Byron please just let me explain, we met before school started and I tried to end it but I was already in love."

"Ella is all you can do is stare?"

"Everything makes sense now." Ella suddenly spoke.

"Why are you calm?" Byron asked confused.

"Ezra will you excuse us for a moment?" Ella asked ushering Byron out of the room.

Meanwhile at Spencers Aria was still thinking about how cold Ezra was to her today. She couldn't understand why he would freeze her out like that when he was the one that messed up.

"Aria?" Spencer asked snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yea, im sorry I just cant stop thinking about Ezra."

"Well think about him tomorrow, tonight is about us." Hanna said.

"Your right."

Aria tried her best to get her thoughts back to the girls. They were right, they haven't spent a lot of time together in a while. That's what makes being in a secret relationship hard, even though they knew about her and Ezra.

Back at the Montgomery's Ella and Byron went into the kitchen to discuss the bombshell that has just been brought to their attention.

"I don't see how your so calm?" Byron asked.

"Because I think I might be ok with this. Think about it, Aria has never been happier and I thought that had to do with being around her friends but maybe Ezra is a reason too."

"You cant be serious."

"Please just think about it, if he isn't forcing her to be with him then we have to consider that she might actually love him."

"No no no. I will never be ok with this." Byron said storming out of the house. Ella went back out to Ezra.

"Give him time." She said calmly.

"I bought this for Aria. It's a promise ring." He said showing her the ring.

"You really do love her." She said getting teary eyed.

"With all my heart."

"Just courious who was that woman you were kissing?"

"My ex finace but she kissed me."

"Well it makes perfect sense why Aria acted the way she did."

"I'm planning a romantic night tomorrow for Aria to give her this ring."

"I think that's wonderful."

"Well I should go. Thank you Ella for accepting us."

"Ezra I will want to talk to you and Aria. Come over Sunday for breakfast, I wont tell Aria I know yet."

"What about Byron?"

"I'll handle him." She said reassuringly.

"Goodnight Ella."

"Night Ezra." With that Ezra headed for home, he was so happy at least Ella was on his side. He sent a quick text to Hanna saying everything went smoothly and for her to call him ASAP.

Hanna was in the bathroom when Aria heard her phone beep. Without thinking about it she looked at it and her heart skipped a beat. Why the hell was Ezra texting Hanna for? Hanna came out and saw the hurt on Aria's face.

"Whats the matter?"

"You bitch. I thought you were my friend." Aria said crying and throwing Hanna her phone.

"Aria you don't understand."

"Why is my boyfriend texting you?"

"Why are you looking at my Text?"

"Wrong answer." Aria screamed and ran out.

How could Hanna do this to her? How could he? Right now she didn't want to have anything to do with either of them. She got in her car and headed for home, suddenly her phone started beeping and she looked down for a second to look at it when she ran right into a tree. After that she didn't remember much. Next thing she knew she woke up in the hospital. She had the worst headache, she looked around when she saw Ella, Byron all the girls and Ezra. She was so confused. Why was Ezra there?

"Aria Honey are you ok?" Ella came rushing over to her.

"Yea, what happened?"

"You hit a tree. But your ok, you just have a mild concussion."

"Aria I am so sorry." Hanna said walking up beside Ella.

"For what?" She asked confused.

"For our fight before you left."

"Oh, I don't remember much what happened before."

"I think we should give them some time alone." Ella suggested having everyone leave the room except Hanna and Ezra.

"Whats going on?" Aria asked.

"The reason you left is because you saw a text on my phone from Ezra and you assumed the worst."

"But its not what you thought." Ezra said. "Aria I told your parents about us, and I was texting Hanna to let her know things went good and I wanted to talk to her about the next part of my plan to show you how much I love you."

"You told my parents?"

"I want you to have a normal relationship, and they only way that was going to happen was if your parents know. And I planned a special night for us to give you this." He said sitting on her bed and giving her the ring. "Aria Jean Montgomery this is a promise of my undying love for you. I know we are going to be together forever, your it for me. This started off as just a promise ring but I want it to be more. Will you marry me?"

**I'm glad I was able to put another chapter up for you guys tonight. I hope you all like it. Please R/R **


	5. Chapter 5

Aria felt like she was staring at the ring for hours. Was this really happening now, in a hospital room while she looked like death?

"I can't, I'm sorry you should go." She said turning away from him. All he could do was look hurt and then quietly leave the room confused as to what just happened. He knew it wasn't the most romantic proposal but it did come from the heart.

"Aria what the hell?" Hanna said in complete shock.

"Don't give me that Han, I can't marry him." She said simply.

"Why? You love him, he loves you."

"I do, but I'm also only 17."

"Is this really about age?"

"I have to rest." Hanna didn't say anything, she just shook her head and walked out. She knew something was wrong, but she just couldn't figure out what it was. Maybe it was just the trauma of the accident and then finding out Ezra told her parents.

Aria was released the next day and the ride home was awkward. They haven't really had a chance to discuss her and Ezra since they found out.

"Aria we really need to discuss this." Ella said as Aria was heading up stairs.

"Ok." She said coming downstairs and sitting on the couch.

"First of all, what happened with you and Ezra?"

"He proposed and I said no." She said shrugging.

"Why?"

"It just wasn't what I was expecting."

"Well if that's what you want. So is it over?"

"I don't know."

"I think you should at least talk to him."

"Are you ok with this? Me and Ezra as a couple?"

"I know he loves you and that's all we want."

"Speak for yourself." Byron spoke up.

"Byron…"

"No Ella don't push this. This relationship is wrong and you know it."

"Aria why don't you go up and rest." Aria nodded and headed upstairs. "Byron he loves our daughter and I know our daughter loves him. I don't care that he is her teacher, yes I do wish they had met on better circumstances but they didn't and we cant change that."

"So you expect me to be ok with this?"

"No I expect you to keep an open mind about this."

"Well I don't know if I can."

Ezra didn't know what was happening. When he got back to his apartment after Aria turning down his marriage proposal he could think of nothing else but Aria. Why would she turn him down, didn't she know how much he loved her? He thought about calling but he knew she was still recovering from her accident. It had been a couple of days since he knew Aria had been released, he was sitting at his desk grading papers when he heard a knock on the door. He raced over hoping maybe it was Aria, when he opened the door however he was surprised to find Ella.

"Ella what a surprise."

"I know but I'm worried about Aria. She's been home for a few days and ive never seen her more depressed."

"I've been wanting to call or stop by but I wasn't sure if that was a good idea."

"I know, but maybe you should stop by and try and talk to her?"

"Sure ill see what I can do."

"Thanks." She said walking away.

After Ella left Ezra pondered what had just happened. He wanted so badly to be there for her, but he wasn't sure if she wanted him to be there. The next day he decided to go over, he wasn't sure how it would turn out but he knew he would regret it if he didn't try.

"What the hell do you want?" Byron asked as he opened the door.

"I came to check on Aria."

"She said she was done with you."

"Byron look I just need to talk to her."

"Let him in." Aria said from the top of the stairs. Byron reluctantly stepped aside and let him in.

"We should talk." Aria said taking his hand and leading him upstairs.

"Aria listen…" He started but was cut off by her lips on his.

"I'm so sorry I love you so much and I was just scared with everything that happened." She said almost crying.

"Hey hey its ok." He said pulling her closer to him. "I understand."

"Do you still wanna marry me?"

"What do you think?" He asked pulling the ring out and slipping it on her finger. "And there is no rush, we can wait till you graduate."

"6 months is perfect time to plan the perfect wedding." She said smiling and kissing him again. They finally headed downstairs hand in hand to deliver the news.

"Congratulations." Ella said coming up and hugging the both of them. "I never knew I would be this happy that my daughter is engaged to her English teacher, damn I think this is Jerry Springer shit." She said and the three of them started laughing.

"Don't expect me to be ok with this, and I won't be giving you away." Byron said walking out the door leaving a hurt look on Aria's face.

" Don't worry he will come around." Ella said following him out.

"Byron please."

"Ella our 17 year old daughter is engaged to her English teacher, how is this ok."

"They are in love and happy and if we want to be in her life then we have to accept this." She stated simply.

"No we don't, she is still our child."

"Yes and all we want is for her to be happy."

"I feel like I'm losing her." He said starting to cry.

"Daddy?" Aria said standing at the door with tears in her eyes.

"I'll leave you two alone." Ella said heading back inside.

"You will never lose me." She said taking a hold of his hands.

"I'm sorry Aria, you're my little girl."

"And I always will be."

"Will you forgive me and allow me to give you away?"

"Of course." She said wrapping her arms around him and giving him butterfly kisses just like when she was a little girl.

**So what do you guys think? Next up will be some Jackie drama so please R/R **


	6. Chapter 6

Aria woke up early for school, today was the first day of her going back since recovering from her accident. She stayed in bed for a few minutes longer admiring her ring, she couldn't believe that she was engaged and her parents were pretty ok with it. She finally decided to get up and get ready, she showered and headed downstairs.

"Good morning Aria." Her mom said coming over and hugging her.

"So you ready for today?" Her dad asked.

"Yea, I'm all caught up so that's good."

"Remember to take off your ring before school starts." Her mother reminded her.

"I will, I'm going to go early so I will see you guys later." She said grabbing her stuff and heading out the door.

She was so happy, everything in her life was perfect right now. She thought this while smiling as she arrived at school and headed straight to Ezra's classroom. There she got a surprise, Jackie.

"You know I've been thinking a lot about you since we kissed." She heard Jackie say as she grabbed for his hand.

"Jackie I'm now engaged."

"When the hell did that happen?" She asked upset.

"Very recently."

"That was supposed to be us."

"Well I don't think it was otherwise it would have been."

"I should get to my class. I accepted this job because I thought that we had a chance." She said walking out and running right into Aria.

"Oh Aria right?"

"Yes." She choked up trying to act like she wasn't upset.

"I think I have you second period, I'm taking over Mr. Jones Class. Well I will see you in class." She smiled and walked off. Aria then walked straight into Ezra's room.

"Hi babe." He said walking over to her and pecking her on the lips.

"I ran into Jackie, she is now my second period teacher."

"Don't worry Ar, it will be fine."

"I heard you two talking."

"Aria that was nothing."

"Maybe not to you, but I don't think she's going to stop."

"look you have nothing to be worried about."

"I hope not." She said as the bell rang and the students came in.

"OK class you have your Essays due today so please pass them to the front." Ezra said starting the day. Aria went to grab Mona's paper from behind when Mona gasped and grabbed her hand.

"OMG Aria! Are you engaged?" Mona yelled and the whole class looked.

"No Mona I'm not, it's my grandmothers ring that I found and my mom said I could keep it." She said coming up with a quick lie.

"Wow, its gorgeous it looks just like the one that…." Suddenly her eyes looked up and Ezra was staring nervously up at her.

"Class talk amongst yourselves please, Mona a word?" Mona nodded and followed him to the hall.

"So you and a student?" She asked shocked.

"Mona please you can't say anything." He pleaded with her.

"Well if I had known you were into students…"

"Mona please."

"Ok ok don't get your boxers in a bunch, I wont tell and you and the slut can have a great life." She said walking back into the room. Ezra followed and began the lesson for the day. After class Aria stayed behind.

"So?" She asked nervously.

"She knows but she wont tell." He said now annoyed.

"Then whats wrong Ezra?"

"You should have taken off the ring."

"I know but I for…"

"No excuses." He said, his voice slightly raised. Aria looked at him with tears in her eyes as she ran from the room. She knew he was upset but it was just a little mistake.

"Hey whats wrong?" Hanna asked as she walked into her next class.

"Ezra's mad at me because Mona figured out, which I don't even know how."

"I went with Fitz to pick out your ring and Mona was also there and she saw the ring." Hanna said.

"I was just so distracted this morning that I completely forgot to take the ring off."

"Ok class take your seat and welcome, I'm Jackie Molina and I will be taking over this class for Mr. Jones." She said as Aria rolled her eyes and sat down.

That class lasted forever, Aria was so happy when class ended.

"So why were you looking at that teacher like you were gonna kill her." Hanna asked.

"That's Jackie."

"As in Fitz's Ex Jackie?" Hanna asked as Aria just nodded.

"And she is going to stop at nothing till she gets Ezra." Aria added nearly crying.

"Don't worry Aria, Mr. Fitz loves you."

"Well all I know is right now he is pretty mad." Aria said as she headed off to her next class.

After School Aria was on her way home when Ezra called her.

"Hey."

"Look Aria I'm sorry I got upset, can you please come over?"

"Sure." Aria said as she put her phone down and headed over to Ezra's. About 10 minutes later she was knocking on Ezra's door."

"Aria thank you so much for coming." Ezra said hugging her close. "I'm so sorry I was a total jerk."

"Yea you were. Yes I should have taken off the ring, but if your so ashamed of me and if you don't wanna take the risk then here. Take your ring and from now on I will just be your student." She yelled throwing the ring at him and walking out of the apartment, then collapsing on the floor. Ezra Opened the door to go after her when he saw her lying on the floor.

"Aria!" He yelled coming right too her and pulling out his phone to call 911.

The next thing Aria remembered was waking up in the hospital.

"You like hospitals don't you?" Ezra said laughing.

"What happened?"

"We had a fight and you ran out and I found you lying on the floor in the hallway. Your parents are here too, they just went to get some food."

"I'm sorry I got so mad and threw my ring."

"Ah baby don't apologize its ok." Ezra said stroking her hair. "Were going to be fine and baby I could never be ashamed of you and your more then worth the risk."

"Aria I see your awake." The doctor said as he walked in. "I ran some test and it turns out your pregnant."

"I'm what?" Aria asked totally shocked.

"You are three months pregnant. The reason you passed out was because your blood pressure was incredibly high."

"I I I don't know what to say."

"I'll give you two a minute." The doctor said walking out.

"Aria we have never had sex." Ezra said looking hurt.

"Ezra its not like that I swear."

"You cheated on me?"

"It was a mistake." Aria said starting to cry.

"You really expect me to believe that?" He said walking out as Ella and Byron were walking in.

"Whats going on?" Ella asked concerned.

"I'm pregnant, but its not Ezra's." Aria said crying really hard right now.

"Then whos is it?" Byron asked.

"Jason's."

**Ok I think that's a good place to stop. Next up Aria will explain why she is now carrying Jason's baby. Do you think Ezra will forgive her? And what will Jason think when he learns he's going to be a father? Please R/R **


	7. AN

Authors note:

So I'm thinking about rewriting the last chapter. I'm getting mixed reviews and I'm not too sure how I feel about it. Please let me know if you would prefer a rewrite or leave it the same.


	8. Chapter 7

**So I'm going to keep the chapter the same. I really think you guys will like where I'm going with this. I always appreciate all the reviews, positive and negative. All I'm trying to do is write the best story I can for you guys so please just bear with me and hopefully it will pay off **

Aria couldn't believe what happened, three months ago she made the biggest mistake of her life and now she is paying for it. Her parents were staring at her waiting for some sort of explanation, so she decided to start from the beginning.

_~Three Months ago~_

_ "Aria I can't do this anymore." Ezra said as they sat in his apartment. They were having a date night, but they ended up in this big fight instead because Ezra got mad when he found out Aria was going to the school dance with Noel Kahn. _

"_I can't believe your mad that I'm going to the dance with Noel, all my friends have dates and I don't wanna seem like a loner because I never go to dances because oh yea my boyfriend is always the chaperone." Aria yelled. _

"_This is why I cant do this anymore, and this is not me being a jerk this is me being realistic."_

"_So your breaking up with me?"_

"_You deserve to be with someone your own age." _

"_Fine well you can also be with someone your own age I guess." And with that she walked out of the apartment. While she was walking home she ran right into Jason._

"_Aria hi." He said and then he noticed her face. "Are you ok?"_

"_Yea im fine." She lied._

"_No your not." Jason said. And then Aria started breaking down and Jason held her close to comfort her. "Shh its ok I'm here." He said stroking her hair. He Asked Aria if she wanted to come over and talk and she knew she should have not accepted but she did. She told him what happened, well almost all what happened. She just said her boyfriend broke up with her because he couldn't go to the dance so she was going with a friend who just happened to be a guy. As she was telling the story he looked at her with so much compassion and next thing she knew they were making out. One thing led to another and she woke up the next morning in his bed naked. She couldn't believe how stupid she was but at the time she didn't think it mattered because her and Ezra were over. However when she checked her phone there was a voicemail from Ezra saying how sorry he was and he doesn't wanna break up. He said he loved her and wants her to come over when she can. When she heard the message she broke into a new round of sobs. If she told him he will never forgive her, She knew it was wrong to keep this from him but at the time she thought nothing of it, it was just a big monster mistake. She went over to Ezra's a little later and they made up._

When she got done telling her story her mom went over and hugged her tightly.

"Oh honey I'm so sorry. Maybe he will forgive you."

"I don't think so, he was so hurt."

"He just needs time, why don't you get some rest and I'm going to see when we can take you home." Her mom said as Aria nodded and laid down. But instead of talking to the doctor she had Byron do that while she went to talk to Ezra.

Ezra was beyond hurt and upset over what was happening. How could Aria do this to him? He would never cheat on her in a million years, and to cheat on him with someone he hated was beyond low. He was so disgusted with her, he couldn't see straight. After being home for about an hour he heard a knock on his door.

"Ella not now." He said starting to close the door but Ella put her foot in the way.

"Please just hear me out." She pleaded.

"Don't come here and make excuses for her, she is suppose to be in this "Adult" Relationship so she just needs to deal with this as an adult and not send her mommy over to make things right. This is non of your business."

"Maybe not, but if your not at least going to hear her out then you are not who I thought you were."

"I will talk to her but I'm not ready." He said low and sad.

"I'm really sorry your hurting but so is she."

"I know your only being a mother but this is between us. I know when this happened, I know I broke up with her but that doesn't mean she had the right to bang the first guy she saw."

"It wasn't like that."

"Ella you have to go, Now!" Ella sighed and walked away shaking her head. Ezra slammed the door shut and broke out some scotch. He was not wrong for being upset about this. Aria cheated on him, yes he made a mistake by breaking up with her but she didn't have to have sex with Jason. Maybe if she would have at least told him when she came over the next day then they would have already dealt with this and maybe he could have forgiven her, but now he doesn't know if he ever will.

**Ok I'm going to stop here. Next up Aria tells Jason about her pregnancy and will Ezra's broken heart lead him to Jackie? Will Ezra ever be able to look Aria in the eyes again and how will this affect him professionally as a teacher? I hope you guys will bear with me, I know its weird but I really like where I'm going with this and hopefully you guys will too. Please R/R **


	9. Chapter 8

Today was Aria's first day back at school since everything happened. She had decided to have an abortion; not only because she didn't want to have a baby with anyone but Ezra, but also because she just wasn't ready to have a baby. She never imagined she would ever make the decision to have an abortion, but things happen. It had been a month since everything; she had been able to do all of her studys at home while she was recovering. The only people that knew about her pregnancy and abortion were her parents and her best friends. She hasn't even talked to Ezra since that day in the hospital when she found out she was pregnant. That's probably what she was most nervous about; seeing him for the first time in about a month.

"Aria?" Her mother called from her doorway.

"Hey mom." She said getting out of bed.

"I know it's a big day for you, but I know you can do it." Ella said sitting on the edge of her bed.

"I know mom; its just going be really hard."

"You just have to walk in there and hold your head up high." Aria just nodded. She knew her mom was right; she can handle the other kids, but what about Ezra?

Ezra was also getting up, and getting ready for the day. Ella had told him on Friday that Aria was returning to school on Monday. This has been a tough month for him, dealing with Aria being pregnant by Another man's baby, and just the fact that she never told him about her and Jason. He was getting ready when he heard a knock on the door.

"Hey handsome." Jackie said when he opened the door. She walked in and handed him a coffee. They weren't together together, but they had been hanging out quite a bit the last couple of weeks.

"Hey Jackie, thanks for this." He said holding up the coffee.

"Of course; so I was thinking we can grab some dinner tonight?"

"Yea that sounds good." He said nodding his head.

"Good, because I really think we should talk about us."

"Jackie; the last couple of weeks have been fun, but I just wanna be friends."

"I know your getting over some break up, but come on Z; its time to move on."

"We should get going." He said quickly. She just shook her head and headed out.

Aria got to school and headed straight to her locker where her best friends were waiting.

"Aria!" They all shouted in unison.

"Hey guys." She said as she hugged all of them.

"I'm so glad your back." Hanna said.

"Me too." Spencer and Emily said at the same time."

"So how are you?" Hanna asked.

"I'm better."

"I know its been a tough month, but your gonna get through it." Spencer said putting her arm around her. Aria just smiled; she was really lucky to have friends like them. The bell rang and Aria took a big deep breath as they headed toward English. The girls got to the classroom and did as her mom said; she walked in with her head held high. She didn't even glance at Ezra; she just went straight to her seat and sat down.

He saw Aria walk in, and she still took his breath away. This has been the longest since they got together that he has not seen her beautiful face.

"Class lets welcome Aria Montgomery back, I really hope your feeling better; I know its been a tough month for you." He said sounding a lot like a teacher. He started the lesson, and before he knew it class was over.

"Aria? Stay a minute?" He asked and she just nodded as the other students left. "How are you?"

"You care?" She asked coldly.

"Aria I.."

"NO! you cant ignore me for a month and then ask how I am."

"I know and im sorry for that."

"Whatever; I guess it doesn't matter."

"Come over tonight and we can talk. Please?"

"No Mr. Fitz." She said turning to leave. "Oh; here you might want this back." She took out her ring out of her pocket and slammed it on his desk, and then she quickly walked out; trying to hide her tears. The minute she was out of eye sight from him; the tears started falling. Her mother; who, was walking by saw her, and ran to her side.

"Aria what happened?"

"Everything happened; I thought I needed closure from him, so I gave him the ring back."

"Shhh its alright sweetie; maybe you should go home."

"No; its alright." She said standing up and wiping her eyes; as she made her way to her next class.

Ezra couldn't believe what just happened. He also couldn't believe what an ass he has been, Aria was right about everything. He could have stopped by her house and seen her, she was or is for that matter going through so much. And now as he sits here alone with the ring she gave back, all he can think about is how much he loves Aria, and how much he wants her back.

**Ok gonna stop it there for now. Please don't hate me for having Aria have an abortion. I really hope you guys like where im going with this, but its ok if you don't. please review and let me know.**


End file.
